Truth or Dare: Avatar Style
by FictionNetwork
Summary: If a little blind earthbender came up to you and make you play truth or dare what would you do? Nothing cuase you can't do anything about it when Toph is involved. Isn't it weird that a little game can make so much drama. Zutara, Taang, Sukka.
1. Introduction

**This is just the intro for the story. It is short but still good...I hope. This is Zutara and Taang. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Introdution**

Toph was walking to where her group of friends was. She sensed that her friends were sitting around the blazing fire Zuko make; since it was a cold dark night at the Western Air temple the fire was hotter and bigger then all the other nights. Everyone was keeping warm with the burning wood wrapped around them like a blanket giving off its warmth.

Over the past few days Katara and Zuko were getting along better now. They weren't trying to kill each other like before because Zuko was just trying to let everyone trust him showing he was a the good guy while Katara just keeps yelling at him. But finally Katara saw that Zuko wasn't trying to kill everyone she knew so she started to trust him. But she won't trust him enough to sit next to him. Or maybe there was another reason and that reason will show sooner or later.

Toph approached her friends with a sly smile on her face with both of her hands behind her back holding something. No one else saw what's behind her so they were all cautious.

Everyone stared at her wondering what the hell she was doing. All Toph did was just stand there with a sly smile still with both hands behind her back. Everyone was confused and a little bit worried. Even Zuko was starting to get worried. He won't admit it to himself though.

None of them can ever know what was Toph is up too and sometimes they just don't want to know

In silence for one minute Sokka couldn't take it any more. He couldn't stand Toph's act so he broke the weird silence.

"Toph, what is it?" Sokka couldn't help it but his voice was a little shaky. He hoped no one noticed but Toph did.

She turned toward him with her smile getting wider. She knew they were going to hate this idea and this is why she even brought it up in the first place. That little blind girl just loves torturing them.

She took out the bottle from her back and waved it all around. "We're going to play... Truth or dare!" The blind girl explained with a hint of a demanding tone.

They all protested with such a passion. Toph just smiled wider getting ready to embarrass them all.

Putting aside there arguments she exclaimed, "Awesome, I'll start first."

* * *

**It might not be the best but this is it. Hope you liked it. Plz review.**

***PEACELOVEMUSIC***


	2. Chapter 1: First Victim

***Drum Role* Here is chapter 1**

**Don't own Avatar The last Airbender. But soon I came up with a plan and you will soon see. *evil laugh***

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Chapter**

When Toph sat down everyone was glaring at her with so much hatred. Even Aang was really pissed at her. Toph didn't really care she just kept smiling away.

Everyone was not around the fire anymore. All of them were just a few inches from the burning sticks still feeling its heat. The bottle was in the middle of the circle.

Toph sat next to Sokka. Sokka sat next to Zuko. Zuko sat next to The Duke. The Duke sat next to Teo. Teo sat next to Katara. Katara sat next to Aang. Aang sat next to Haru and Haru sat next to Toph. (**Sorry about that. Only way for me to explain**.)

Toph waited until everyone stopped whining about how stupid this is. But Sokka just kept grumbling.

"Stupid game…..against my will…..I need more food." Sokka kept on going on and on about his problems. All of it was just making Toph's smile wider and wider.

She spun the bottle and everyone was looking at it like is the most deadly thing in the world in which this case it was. They don't want to be the victim of Toph even though she won't harm them…..Ok that is not true she just can't wait to harm them.

It was slowly stopping at one particular person. When it stopped on Toph's victim she smiled a very evil smile.

Her eyes were on Katara.

_No, no, no, no. This can't happen_. Katara was thinking franticly. She was starting to sweat. Her eyes were on the bottle. Her eyes were wide from shock.

Toph can hear Katara's heart beating faster and faster which is music to her.

"So Sugarqueen, Truth…." Toph said the word truth in a sweet voice. "Or Dare." She said dare with an evil smile spreading. Knowing that dare must be a wrong choice so she would pick truth thinking it won't be so bad.

Toph knew she was going to pick truth so she already had a plan set up knowing Katara would be embarrassed as hell and it might just make Katara mad and throwing water straight to Toph. _Oh well it is worth the risk._ Toph thought laughing mentally.

"Truth." Katara said confidently. Thinking it won't be that hard. Everyone knows all about Katara. She was thinking nobody had anything to make her squirm. Oh was she wrong as ever.

"You think Zuko looks hot with his shirt off?" Shock went through Katara. She turned around fast and she was blushing wildly.

_She did not just do that! After this game is over she will be drowned to the deepest part of the ocean._ Katara was thinking with her blood boiling but she can't get angry because she has to say the truth. _This will haunt me for the rest of my life_. Katara thought bitterly.

"Hurry Sugarqueen, I want an honest answer and I know when you will lie." Toph smirked looking at Katara.

Next to Sokka, Zuko was fidgeting. He was also blushing his white cheeks becoming deep red with embarrassment. Lucky no one was paying attention to him. Everyone was mostly looking at Katara. _How dare she bring that up? Hasn't she tortured everyone enough?_ Zuko thought angrily. He doesn't want to admit it but he hoped she said yes.

_Zuko does look hot with his shirt off. The way he does firebending with the sweat going down his abs glistening in the afternoon sun looking like- Katara what the hell are you thinking! Don't you dare say that or La help me._ Katara was fighting with her inner self which by the way is weird but don't worry I do that to….wait where was I, oh yeah….. Katara was still choosing to either say yes or no.

"Sugarqueen everyone is waiting." Toph said impatiently. "If you lie something will happen to you and trust me you won't like that."

Katara looked back around glaring at Toph. She knew Toph was blind but she couldn't help it. Force of habit when someone is angry.

"Well?" Toph asked.

"Um…." She looked around the whole group. Everyone was looking at her with amusement. She looked at Aang and he had his jaw clenched. She looked down "Yes." She whispered so low that only someone with great hearing can hear that. Toph heard it because somehow when someone can't see there hearing is better then people who can see.

"What did you say Sugarqueen?" Toph smirked "We couldn't hear you."

"YES!" Katara yelled. She got up and went straight to her room blushing.

Toph was laughing so hard she had to grab her sides for support. But before Katara reached for her room, Toph had composed her self fast enough blocking Katara's path.

Toph had a few giggles slipping out of her. Some others were laughing too. "Nah ah ah Sugarqueen, you need to stay here until this is all over."

Katara just stood there not able to move because of the after shock of what she said. She finally got in control of her self and nodded. She went back to the group with her head down not able to see anyone in the eye. She was still blushing furiously.

But before she sat down she made eye contact with Zuko. She saw something in Zuko's eye that she can not place.

* * *

**I know this is stupid and not so good but review anyways.**

**{[*READ*]} **

**Give me some ideas people. Also who should be the second victim? **

**R&R**

***PEACELOVEMUSIC***


	3. Chapter 2: Awkward

**So in the reviews it looks to me that a lot of you were saying Zuko and Sokka. I love Zuko but he lost so Sokka wins.**

**Me: Here you go Sokka. Your own chapter.**

**Sokka: Thank you *Invisible Crowd Clapping* I am so happy *Happy Dance***

**Me: I wouldn't be happy if I were you. Toph is so going to torture you. *Smirks***

**Sokka: What!**

**Zuko: Ha ha, let's see what is going to happen to the peasant.**

**Sokka: *Glares***

**Me: By the way I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender. If I did Zuko and Katara would be together and Aang and Toph would be together. **

**Sokka: Zuko and my SISTER! Are you CRAZY!**

**Me: Yes, yes I am. Thank you for noticing. Zutara 4ever.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Awkward**

Since Katara was way too embarrassed to spin the bottle Toph had to spin it again. But before she did Sokka started complaining about how things are working.

"Not fair, Katara was supposed to do that!" Sokka whined at Toph. Toph just dismissed his complains. Toph wishes that boy can just shut up already. Toph was planning something devious to do to Sokka. Toph was facing the ground smiling slyly like a sneaky fox. _This will sure make him piss at me if I do that. But who cares? I know I don't. When an offer is given to you; then take it with no questions. Besides Sokka needs to learn how not to whine like a freakin four year old. _Toph was thinking.

Katara was still look-in at the ground. Her face was so deep red it looks like a ripe red apple. _I wonder what Zuko thinks of my answer? Is he disgusted thinking I'm a pervert? Besides he doesn't know that I sometimes spy on them._ Katara thought. When she means themshe means Zuko. _Katara you were just making sure Aang was ok. That was all. Besides he didn't look that hot. I've seen hotter._**(Ha-ha that was a good one. A lot of people know how hot he is. You agree?)**Katara was lying to herself making her own brain believe it. Her brain might believe it but her heart did not.

Toph was looking at Katara. Even though she can't see her she knows she was blushing. Toph smirked. _I wonder what Sugarqueen is thinking? I bet about Zuko._ Toph thought smugly. _Wow, Katara's heart is beating faster then a drum. Same goes too Zuko as well._ _At least I know what the hell he thinks of the question. His heart just gave it away. _Zuko's heart was racing not after a long run but like something when someone was extremely happy._Now that Zuko sees what I can do I'll make him suffer as much. _Toph made a quick look at Zuko before she turned back toward Sokka with a grin that can be compared to a Cheshire Cat from Alice In Wonderland.

Aang was looking at Katara with his mouth clenched tight. He wasn't the kind of kid who does that but be could not help it. The girl he loves thinks another man looks 'hot' with his damn shirt off. He was jealous. Aang looked to where Zuko was sitting at. Zuko was sitting next to Sokka and Sokka was just staring at Toph who had a smile on her face, and Zuko was just looking up to the ceiling of the temple. Aang glared at him. When Aang realize what he did he looked down disappointed at his self. _Zuko and Katara are just friends and noting more. That's all there ever be, friends. _To bad he didn't know someone out there liked him. He was completely oblivious.

_Why the hell is Toph looking at me like that? _Sokka thought. _Maybe it is my good looks. All the ladies can not resist my sexiness. Yue kissed me because my lips are just so kissable. Also that was why Suki kissed me too and how about that Ty Lee girl. She said I was cute. Yup I'm a ladies man. It _was kind of strange Sokka didn't really react to Katara's confession, but maybe heto busy thinking that girls are just girls. Besides Katara can't date anyone anyways so why should he care. Well that's what he thinks. Also how would Toph see if Sokka is hot? She couldn't see him. Everyone always forgets she was blind.

Zuko looked up to the ceiling of the temple thinking. At the corner of his eyes he could see Aang glaring at him like when Aang saw Katara touching Zuko's scare in the catacombs. _She thinks I look hot. No wonder Katara was always looking at me while I was training Aang. She thought she was hiding from us but I was the only one to notice. I thought she came to see Aang._ Zuko was smiling in the inside. _Maybe she did go see Aang. Maybe she was just watching me so I won't hurt him._ His little smile from the inside became a little frown. _If she was just checking out Aang if he was ok then how does she know I looked hot?_**(Because she has eyes. Every living thing with a heart thinks your hot Zuzu. Well I know I think you are.)**Zuko could hear the bickering between Toph and Sokka.

"Katara has to spin!" Sokka yelled at Toph, still complaining.

"Whatever Snoozles, I spin and you shut up." Toph explained. "Or is that way to hard to understand?"

"I do understand. Maybe you're doing that because if the bottle lands on you you'll be scared."

Toph just laughed at him, "What should I be scared of? She can not do anything to me."

"Well you don't know Katara!" Sokka yelled with his voice becoming high and deep at the same time. A lot of people were wondering if Sokka was going through puberty or just maybe there was something wrong with his voice.

"You didn't know that Katara thought Zuko looks hot." Toph shot at Sokka. She said with a little smirk at Zuko who was still looking up. Zuko did see Toph's smirk but just ignored it. He stopped thinking and was listening closely to Toph and Sokka.

"She's not aloud to date anyways." Sokka shot back. When Sokka said this Zuko looked at Sokka as the same time with Aang and Katara.

"What do you mean I can't date anyone Sokka?" Katara was glaring at Sokka. "You don't control me."

Now Sokka had his attention at his sister. "I'm older, stronger, smart, and good-looking. So I am the boss of you." Katara was about to respond until Toph interrupted there arguments.

"Both of you shut up. I'm about to start." Everyone now focused there attention on Toph and the bottle. Toph spin the bottle and she leaned back. The bottle was slowing down a little and this is when she made her move. Her plan was now in action and no one would ever notice anything.

She did a little earthbending trick to make the bottle stop on Sokka. She smiled behind her long bangs so no one would suspect her. _He is going to get it now that little baby. _Toph is a cheater but no one is going to point the finger at her. That little blind girl does have tricks up her sleeve and this was not the last one.

When the bottle did stop on Sokka he was wide eyed. His mouth mumbled some curse words. He looked at Toph glaring with worry and hate.

"No way! The bottle was not supposed to land on me!" Sokka screeched. He was just saying that because he just does not want to be the one.

"Yes it was, just say it was a sign from La to punish you severally." Toph hid her smile from everyone. _Sucker_. Toph thought smugly ready to punish Sokka. "So Sokka you want truth or dare." Toph said sweetly.

Sokka just continued to glare at Toph. "Truth", he said simply.

Toph looked at him. "Don't be such a wuss. Unless you're too scared." Toph grinned evilly.

_Sokka don't fall for it!_Haru was thinking.

"I am not a wuss! So I change it to dare." Sokka said proudly. Me the author, I would say that was a stupid idea but oh well now he has to go through hell.

"Fine." Toph was smiling in the inside. "I dare you too…"Toph's evil smile showed up on her face. She was facing Sokka ready to torture him.

"I dare you to make out with Haru!" Toph then smiled to Sokka and to Haru. Both of there faces were in shock and in anger.

"WHAT!" Sokka and Haru said together.

"Why me?" Haru asked.

"Well its payback." Toph said simply. The thing is she picked him because he took some of her meal just cause she was blind. Toph felt Haru's vibrations taking her meals. She is blind but not stupid.

"For what?" Haru complained.

"I have my reasons." She smiled again and started laughing. Even though Toph can't see them kiss she knows when they did. Also she has to ask them and if they lie then she will know. She's cool like that.

Sokka and Haru looked at each other with a scared expression on there faces. Everyone was staring at both Haru and Sokka trying not to laugh out loud. A few giggles did escape few of them. While Toph was just sitting there with an evil plan coming up with everyone else. She knew this was cruel but they deserved it.

"I don't feel anyone of you moving." Toph had a hint of annoyance. Sokka still stayed where he was trying to rebel Toph. "Hurry up Snoozles or your face my wrath." Toph started laughing still giving the threat to Sokka.

"Fine." Sokka faced Haru. "You never speak of this." Now Sokka was looking around the circle at each person in the eye. Everyone was trying to contain there laughter. Sokka narrowed his eyes. "None of you will ever speak of this." Everyone just nodded quickly to afraid to speak because they might just go into fits of laughter.

_I am not going to live this one down. Hope Suki does not find out. What would she say? Will she break up with me? _Sokka was thinking franticly. Suki won't find out unless Toph tells. And we all know she might just use this dare for blackmail.

_No, this will forever be on my soul until the day of my death_. Haru thought.

Well here goes. Both Haru and Sokka thought. With that Sokka made his way to Haru slowly.

"Hurry up Snoozles. We have until Sozin's Comet." Toph yelled. Sokka and Haru were both next to Toph but it was taking way to long because of the baby steps Sokka is doing. _Sheesh, it's not that bad._Toph laughed out loud. _Yeah right. I'm going to use this as blackmail._** (l told you she will use it as blackmail) **

Sokka finally made it to Haru. Both had a mask of horror. _Well either now or later. I would say later but then Toph might earthbend me. _Sokka thought.

Sokka lean in closing his eyes pretending Haru was Suki. Haru on the other hand just wanted to throw rocks at him because this was the wrong water tribe sibling he wanted to kiss **(hintkatarahint)**.

Haru just sucked it up and faced it like a man. Sokka gave a quick peck and turned around gagging. Haru got up and went to the fountain washing desperately all the germs from Sokka's lips.

Everyone there started laughing so hard. Even Zuko was laughing. It was hard to imagine Zuko laughing so much but it was also natural somehow. Haru came back and Sokka was sitting down with his arms crossed across his chest just glaring at Toph. Toph just smiled because he could feel vibrations off form Sokka that was not to kind.

"So…..did you guys enjoy it?" Toph chuckled. "I'm glad I'm blind. If I did that image with be planted in my brain forever."

Haru and Sokka looked at each other feeling weird. They were both awkward of the situation. They can not see each other without thinking of that kiss. And that was just weird. They hated that feel and image I there heads now.

"Um…Haru?" Sokka said awkwardly. Everyone was paying attention to Sokka and Haru again listening closely to what Sokka might say. "You should shave off that mustache. It felt weird." Everyone started laughing again. Haru turned around embarrassed. Sokka looked away trying to erase the memory. He had thoughts of Suki but then like some nightmare it would turn into Haru.

_Two down and five more to go. This will be a hell a lot of fun._Toph thought evilly.

Here is some advice to all of my readers. DON'T PISS OF TOPH! Ok that was the end for now.

* * *

**Some of you readers wanted some kissing scenes so I gave you one but this won't be the last one. I think I didn't really do a good job but if you review then I might just feel better.**

**I won't have a lot of time checking my mail because I have to go to Bible camp. I'm only going so I can go with my best friend. But don't worry it is only for four days so it will be quick. Before I leave though I'm going to write the next chapter as fast as I can. **

**Also tell me for any mistakes. I was kind of in a hurry so yeah. I'll be back to UD maybe next Tuesday or Wednesday. NEXT WEEK! If I don't know you may kill me but if you do this story might not continue so don't kill me.**

**Thank you all of you. This is all of my readers who reviewed on both intro and ch. #1:**

**Invader Rachel, Sorceress Rinoa Heartilly(x2), ninjaducksquad47, Rivendell101, WoodysRedbo, Anonymous I Think(x2), superspongy, natabee(x2), Mimi Feye, Danielle Salvatore, YolandaFriella, .RealityxX, maggie230173, zutaraluv10, AnnaAza(x2), s.t. moonstone, wizgrrl666, , She-Poe.**

**If I spell anyone of them wrong plz tell me. **

***PEACELOVEMUSIC* **


	4. Chapter 3: Yue

**Hey everyone! Here is other chapter.**

**Me: Don't own Avatar The last Airbender. If I did then of course there would be Zutara and Taang.**

**Sokka: I still think Zuko and my sister is just crazy.**

**P.S sorry but I changed my mind in the next one will be the truth and dare one. I just want to put this one in because I just feel like it. Sorry to all that I said the next one was going to be all about jealousy but I really want this one in so don't kill me. I'm still at camp but I found a way to put up this chapter. I'm so evil.**

**I promise next one will be about truth or dare. Don't kill me besides you don't know what camp I am in so…..HA!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Yue**

Right after Sokka's dare he left for awhile to go rinse of his lips. He had to have that weird feeling off his lips. Sokka thought that rinsing off his lips would erase that terrible memory but it will forever live in his brain.

Sokka was taking a lot of time so Toph decided to start without him. "Since Snoozles is either dead, lost or too scared to show his face, then I'm going to spin again." Toph declared. Everyone all forgot all about Katara's embarrassing moment but Toph never forgot. Toph knew Katara would sneak to where Zuko and Aang train just to see a hot and sweaty firebender. Toph didn't know if Zuko was hot but to a lot of girls they say he is.

While everyone was auguring to Toph to just wait for Sokka to come back Sokka was at a stream of water not to far away form the temple.

"Damn Toph, she is so going to pay to what she just did to me." Sokka muttered. Sokka wiped his face and looked up to the sky. Tonight was a full moon. As Sokka looked up to the moon all he could see was the face of Yue. Even though Sokka is with Suki he feels like he is betraying Yue. His first love was gone way too quickly for his liking. He can not forget about that last kiss he shared with Yue. Don't get me wrong but Sokka loves Suki so much too. He can not help but fell miserable about letting Yue go but it was for the best. Sokka just wanted to know what Yue thought of all of this. Sokka bowed his head his eyes looking at the reflection of the moon.

Sokka blinked and suddenly he saw the reflection of Yue. Sokka turned around and saw Yue standing next to him with a sad smile.

"Sokka." Yue said softly. Sokka could not believe it. Yue was standing right there next to him. Sokka's eyes were starting to sting and he was about ready to cry.

_I'm dreaming. This is nothing but a dream. It has to be._Sokka thought sadly.

Like Yue could read his mind she spoke up "Sokka." Yue spoke again. "I'm here, really here." Yue smiled at him motioning Sokka to sit on a log not to far from the river. Sokka decided to sit on the log.

When Sokka sat on the comfortable log he was looking down at his feet. Yue joined Sokka right next to him ready to talk to Sokka. "Sokka, can you please look at me?"

Sokka turned to her with a pained expression. "I'm looking at you, now what?"

"Sokka this is not a dream ok? I'm here with you now." Yue spoke softly. "I'm here to speak to you about Suki."

Sokka was about to say something until Yue shushed him so she can continue. "I'm here to say that you and Suki love each other. I'm happy that you found her."

Sokka was shocked all of sudden. "I-I thought y-y-you…" His voiced trailed down. He couldn't speak right now. He was silent. Yue laughed. Her laugh sounds like golden bells ringing in a gentle breeze.

"You two belong with each other. I also came here to know why you were so sad." Yue's eyes became full of sorrow. "When you looked up to me I only saw guilt and sadness in your eyes."

Sokka looked at Yue with guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry Yue." As Sokka said her name it felt so right. He never said her name but just thought it. He had never said her name for a very long time because each time he would say it his heart would shatter. This was the first time in a long time to say her name out loud without his heart shattering. But now he said Yue's name with guilt and he did not want that.

"Sokka, please tell me what is wrong." Yue's voice was gentle like a soft green piece of grass.

The wind around them was cuddling them in its cold embrace giving them comfort. The trees and flowers swayed to the pattern of wind giving them encouragement. Yue's white hair was blowing in the wind just making her much more beautiful. She wore what she wore when she turned into the moon, a white long beautiful dress. Sokka still can remember that kiss they last shared.

"I am so sorry I let this happen to you Yue. If I just knew how to protect you, you would still be alive and you would be the princess of the Northern Water Tribe. I feel like this is my entire fault. Everything I have done to you is my fault." Sokka gushed out. Some tears escaped his eyes. Yue was listening carefully. "Right now I feel like I am betraying you with Suki. I love Suki really much. I'm in love with her but how about you…" Sokka's voice trailed off.

"Don't feel guilty Sokka. I love you forever but I am much happier that you are now with Suki. I'm excited that you are not alone anymore and I'm glad she makes you happy and laugh." Yue smiled an honest happy smile. "And what about me Sokka?"

"I've been wondering what you feel about me and Suki but now I know how you feel." Sokka smiled back at Yue. "I'll never forget you Yue and I'll never forget what you had done to the world to help it." When Sokka said Yue's name he said it with love and happiness.

"Thank you Sokka and do me three more favors." Yue smiled wider. Sokka was smiling wider but was a little confused. "First I want you to not blame yourself to whatever happened to me once upon time." Sokka nodded ready to release all of his blame. "Second I you to be happy with Suki and don't feel like you are betraying me. Your happiness means much more to me." Yue smiled. Sokka nodded.

"I'm really glad you said that Yue. What's the third favor?" Sokka asked.

"Second I want you to be nice to your sister and don't threaten her about anything and don't give Katara a hard time on whatever she will choose in life because I am sure you will complain." Yue knew that Katara and Zuko liked each other. But Yue was sure it was not only a crush. Yue wanted to make sure that Sokka accepted it.

Sokka nodded again. "I do love you Yue. I want you to know. But I also love Suki with all my heart but you still have a place in there alongside with meat." Yue laughed again.

"Sokka I miss you." Yue started to get up. "I need to go now Sokka. I only can talk to you every full moon." Sokka wanted to complain but Yue shushed him. "Don't forget me Sokka and be safe."

Sokka got up from the log and went to the river because that was where Yue was heading. Yue turned to Sokka and kissed his cheek. Yue faded slowly giving him one last wave and she was gone.

Sokka's hand touched where Yue's kiss was a whispered to the wind. "Goodbye Yue." Sokka turned to go back to the group but before he left he took one more look up at the moon and smiled.

* * *

**There was not humor in it because this was suppose to me kinda sad and stuff. I just really really wanted to put this in. It has been on my mind at camp becuase every night I'll look up to the moon and think of Yue. Yue is awesome and not mentioned a lot so I put her in. I do love Sukka though. One of my fave shippings.**

**I promise next one will be a truth and dare one and there will be jealousy. *evil laugh***

**I'm not good at these sad moments but this is the best I can do. I still didn't get caught on the computer so...Ya me!**

***PeaceLoveMusic***

**Also one more thing. it is almost ZUTARA WEEK and nothing will make me miss it. My parents and camp people persons won't get in my way either. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! There will be a new story on Monday about Zutara. I'm coming back on Saturday.**


	5. Chapter 4: Jealousy 1

**Hey People I'm back! I know all of you miss me so…..just tell me you miss me and I am so glad none of you came to kill me. **

**Sorry I took to long I get easily distracted and I got lazy then I got a really bad headache.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA. *Sad face***

**Me: Zutara!**

**Sokka: Kataang!**

**Me: How could you say that?**

**Sokka: Just doesn't seem...right.**

**Me: More right then you could ever be! *Walk away planning to get back at Sokka*  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Jealousy**

When Sokka arrived to the group he saw Toph was about to spin, Toph thought Sokka was about to agure that it was his turn to spin the bottle but Sokka just sat next to her saying nothing and not arguing. Sokka saw what Toph was doing but ignored it. He didn't care right now. He was way too happy to be mad. Besides he was thinking about what Yue said about Katara's choice and stuff like that. But he might just argue with Toph about something soon.

Sokka just sat in between Toph and Zuko without saying anything with a happy smile plastered on his face. He didn't want to tell anyone about it because he thought they might just bother him and stuff so he would try to keep his big mouth shut. And that was really hard to do.

Toph noticed Sokka's change of mood. When he left the group anger and embarrassment radiating from him but when he came back the vibrations from him are now pure happiness, love and excitement. _There was really something wrong with that boy. He is not even complaining that I'm going to take his place. He just sat beside me smiling._ Toph thought. _It was kind of creepy though but who cares. I don't. But I just need to know. _

"Hey Snoozles why so happy?" Toph could not help but ask. "Happy about the kiss you shared? You know Suki is going to be mad when you are going to break up with her." This statement got Sokka's attention quickly. Now he was glaring at the smirking blind girl. But even her statements didn't make him too mad it just made him feel irritated and annoyed.

"Just spin the dang bottle already." Sokka mumbled but Toph could sense an annoyed expression in his tone. Toph just shrugged at him then proceeded to spin the glass bottle making it go round and round. With each complete spin it would slow down.

Everyone hated this game with a passion, even though they did have some laughs. They hated every minute...wait no that is a understatement... they hated every second this game kept going on. They can not believe they got dragged into this. Of course they blame it all on Toph. Even Aang was getting irritated of this silly game but they would go along with it. They were not brave enough to stand up to the blind earthbender. They were all afraid of what might happen if anyone of them tried to rebel against Toph. None of them wanted to find out so they went along with it most of the time. Maybe once or twice they would try to say something but then think better then it. The badass firebender didn't even want to go against Toph's wishes. Even though Sokka would argue with her he won't tell her to stop the stupid game.

_I wonder whose life is going to be ruined because of me. _Toph thought smugly. She knew that everyone was pointing there anger at her because of the things that happen. Even though she only got two out of seven everyone was getting scared. Even though Katara and Sokka was picked it could always pick them again. There was no rules of picking the same person. It could happen.

Everyone's eyes were glued on Toph's torturer item. that was what they called Toph's bottle. Either that or the death machine. Both seemed really fitting at this moment even when Toph is spinning it.

Finally the bottle finally settled on someone. if the bottle lands on you it just might give you pain, suffering, embarrassment, and or maybe death. but death seems to over board but here death means the death of your known reputation. And that sucks tennis balls trust me. been there done that again and again.

The horror struck on his face was priceless but unfortunately Toph could not see it but instead she could feel the vibrations coming from him. He was afraid of course, angry, and unhappy. But he was mostly scared all he wanted to do was run away as far from Toph as possible or try to fight her. As you can see none of these are really going to help.

Toph turned her attention too...

...

...

...

...

HARU!

**(Yes it is Haru. What? Thought it might be Zuko. Sorry to disappoint but I'm going to save him for later. Trust me. I can be evil just like Toph.)**

Toph turned to Haru looking all innocent but he knew as well as everyone that there was nothing innocent about Toph. To anyone who did not know her all they see is a blind sweet little girl on the surface but if you go beyond that she is the opposite of a sweet little girl.

A slow smile creeped on Toph's face. Haru was already embrassed and now he will be in the spotlight. Again. What a very cruel world but there will be no world if there is nothing cruel about it. And life would be nothing if Toph was not around. She just makes more exciting. Everyone would think that even Zuko but when you play a game with her Toph is the only one who sees the excitement in it.

"So..." Toph began. "Which would you pick? Truth or dare? It is your choice." Of course Haru would pick Truth. Since he saw what Toph made Sokka do when he picked dare so he tried to be wise and pick truth. None of those choices seem to be smart. No matter what you pick they will always come and bite you at the behind. And that is just painful!

"Truth." Haru said with a demanding tone. He was sure he was picking the right thing. Well that was what he was thinking.

Toph tilted her head to the right dropping her and looked disappointed. Haru saw this and felt a little of his tension fading a bit and his spirit rising. _Thank goodness she didn't see that one coming. I bet that caught her by surprise. _Haru thought a little bit more happily.

Toph was a great actress. All of that was all an act. She already planned for Haru's truth and dare just in case. Toph was still teasing a little more before she could crush his spirits down into the ground. "You sure? it might just be better if you-"

Toph was cut off from completing here sentence when Haru spoke. "I'm sure. Truth for me." Haru left no more time of changing his choice. Toph looked at him even though she can't see him her sly smile appeared on her face now she dropped her act and Haru looked shock.

"Good. I already have my truth for you since we began this game." Toph smirked at the scared second earthbender in the group.

_Wow, Haru might just entered the Saber-Moose-Lion cage._ Zuko thought. _I'm justs glad it wasn't me. And I hate to admit but I'm pretty scared of what Toph would do to me. _

Haru stared at Toph with Horror. _I am going to suffer I just now it. Dang I just wish that there is some way I can get her back._ Haru thought uselessly.

"Are you ready for your truth?" Toph didn't wait for his response. "Are you in _love_ with Katara?" Toph but a extra tone on the word love. She already knew that Haru was also crushing on Katara.

Zuko suddenly turned his full attention on Haru and just glared at the mustache boy. He did not want to hear the answer leave his lips. Zuko waited for his answer. And while Zuko was doing that Aang also was glaring at Haru not wanting to know the answer either.

"Oh wait!" Toph suddenly exclaim. Haru relaxed a little thinking this just might be a mistake but he was wrong what Toph said next just made the tension in him grow stronger. "And you have to give me great detail about what you like about Katara and what would you do if you have a date with her." Toph was a little genius to me and a little trouble maker. Don't ever doubt her because she can just prove you wrong.

Zuko's and Aang's glares just increased on Haru. Zuko just wished that he could burn someone with his eyes. Katara was staring in shock at Toph. _What is she trying to do? Make my life more complicated?_ Katara was thinking angrily. She just can not believe what she said. Katara was getting really angry.

Sokka on the other hand already knew that. He just didn't want him to detail what he liked about his sister and how there date be like that. Even though Sokka knew Haru liked his siter but he didn't even know Aang liked her. Sokka is just weird and cool like that. He is not going to like this.

Toph felt everyones emotions. Katara was getting angry and embarrassed of being mention in this truth. Zuko and Aang getting jealous of Haru. Sokka getting irritated by this certain truth. Teo and The Duke was amused by this. Toph was just giddy. She was bothering five people in one spin. That was a new record for Toph.

"Um...No." Haru tried to lie. Aang and Zuko relaxed there glared on Haru. Toph cocked her head to the right again amused of Haru trying to lie.

"Don't you lie to me Hairy Lip." Toph said. "I want to hear the truth in front of all these people." Toph said with a note of threat in her voice.

Haru swallowed loud and clear. "Fine Toph, yes. Are you happy?" Toph smiled. Of course she was happy. Why should't she? Meanwhile Toph was happy Aang and Zuko went back to glaring at Haru. If looks cold kill then Haru would be dead.

Zuko didn't know why he was feeling like this. Something in him started to bubble deep inside of him. This feeling was a strange feeling right now. He didn't know why he would be mad of another guy saying he like Katara. He thinks that feeling might be...Jealousy? _No that can't be right! Why would I be jealous? She was only a friend to to me and that is all it is going to be be and nothing more. _Zuko thought frantically but he still can't stop glaring at Haru. He wanted so much to wish he could burn that mustache of his face. I_t might just be funny. Why I'm a still acting like this? She won't ever want me anyways._ Zuko thought. _Ugh, if his answer is bad enough I just can not wait to see how he describes Katara and there date._ Zuko thought sarcastically.

"Good job Haru now you must descibe about Katara and that date you so wish you could have with her." Toph laughed loud and clear. She can not wait for Haru's details. "Even...though... I don't... like to talk...about dating... details...but...this one...I have to...hear." Toph said between laughs. Katara just glared at her.

"Um..." Haru didn't want to speak right now. He wish this was all a very very very bad dream he is having. Now he has to face the truth right in front of him. "Um...Well she is pretty?" It was more like a question then a statement.

Zuko glared at him. He didn't like the way he said that Katara was pretty.

Aang's glare increase not liking Haru's 'details'. it was making Aang really jealous. He thought Katara would be his and no one bodies else.

"Not enough Haru." Toph said. she was not laughing loud anymore but she would snicker sometimes. "I want more details."

_Oh, this is bad. Very bad. I don't want to say any of this. This is all Toph's fault._ Haru thought. he really hated this. He wished he would be knocked out be some mysterious thing or that someone came out wanting to fight.

"Um..." Haru started again. "I think Katara is-

* * *

**I think this is the end of the chapter. Oh I am so evil. I will leave you hanging on what will Haru say and how Aang and Zuko will hadle it. I think this is how much i will give you.**

**Also I'm sorry I took way to long. I had to play with my cousin because she was getting bored. You know how it is family comes first but then you readers come first if I'm pissed at my family.**

**Tell me for any mistakes.**

**Me: *Grab Sokka blind folding him and tie him up and taking him to Ba Sing Se's brainwash place thingy***

**Sokka: *blind folded* Where am I!**

**Me: *Take off blind fold* Welcome Sokka.**

**Sokka: YOU!**

**Me: You will love Zutara. *hypnotizing voice***

**Sokka: Yes I love Zutara. *Eyes glaze over***

**Me: *Think* Success!  
**

**Don't forget to _REVIEW_!**


	6. Chapter 5: Jealousy 2

**Sorry for taking so long. When ever I write this chapter it is always deleted over and over again. It was so bad that I cried of frustration and started screaming and cursing at my computer. I was so close of stabbing my computer, throw it out the window, buy me a flamethrower, then pay to fix my computer to do it all over again. Also I started school so I have lots of homework.**

**Me: Don't own ATLA**

**Sokka: I love Zutara *still in zombie state***

**Me: *Smiles* Good boy. Now here is a cookie! *Gives him cookie***

**Sokka: *eats cookie* Yummy cookie- *shakes head rapidly* Hey, you made me ****LOVE**** Zutara!**

**Me: *Thinks* Oops, forgot cookies will make him go back to normal. *Runs away in terror***

**Sokka: I will get you! *runs after me with boomerang***

**Me: *Thinks* Ok now it is time for plan B. **

Chapter 5: Jealousy 2

Zuko's anger was bubbling up inside of him ready to explode. He wanted to hurt that mustache freak so bad. He just couldn't help it. His rage was consuming him but before he would make a move toward Haru. He wanted to hear what he would say even if it would kill him inside.

"Um…" Haru started. "I think Katara is…" Haru trailed off because he didn't want to finish. Haru's eyes were nervously looking around the place avoiding eye contact with everyone. Haru was still thinking of what to say about Katara. _Maybe hot, cute, or beautiful? But what do I say about more details about Katara?_ Haru's thoughts were cut off by Toph yelling at him.

"Hurry up! You better say something in five seconds or something bad will happen to you and you would wish you said something." Toph said impatiently. Haru still didn't say anything and this time Toph started counting. "One…Two…" Haru's face was filled with horror. "Three…Four-" Toph was cut off of Haru saying something very loudly.

"I think Katara is not pretty but sexy. She looks better with her hair down then in a ponytail because with her hair down her eyes shine like stars in the night." Haru said. Toph smirked. Katara flushed red. Zuko was ready to jump Haru any minute. Aang felt like he would be in the avatar state any minute. Sokka stared at Haru with his eyes bulging. Teo and The Duko was looking at each person in the circle with amusement lit in there eyes from all this soon to be drama unfolding. "Her personality is so kind a gentle-"

_She is._ Aang thought. He was thinking of all the times Katara was so kind to him. Treating him so kindly and helping him out with problems he ever had. She was there when Aang found out all the airbenders were dead and killed by the Fire Nation. Katara was there when he got shot with lightning by Azula in those caves. She was the one who healed him when Aang was about to die.

Zuko was glaring at Haru intensely. If looks can kill then Haru would be past dead. Zuko hated this damn game. He might of think that this game is even more evil then Ozai. _Yeah Ozai kills people but at least he gets them out of there misery faster then this! Instead Toph is here killing us slowly inside making us beg for mercy and that is what she is looking for._ Zuko thought angrily. He was even thinking Toph might be worst then Azula. Azula sure lies and stuff but when Toph says the truth it is much worst then any lie. Maybe because it is that the truth hurts more or something like that.

Toph was smirking Zuko and Aang but mostly Zuko. His heart was pounding and the vibrations radiating off him were angry and annoyed. But anger was just coming off of him. It seemed that Zuko is about ready to burst someone in flames in any second. Toph didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. But she did know that her plan of making Zuko jealous is working just the way she wanted it to be. _Cheers to my success!_ Toph thought happily.

Sokka was just sitting next to Toph also glaring at Haru. _That_ _is my freakin sister you're damn talking about! _Sokka wanted to yell at him. He can not stand of some boy talking about what he would do to Katara, his little sister. Sokka didn't know which was worst. Kissing Haru or hearing him talk about his sister in a way he did not approve of. _How could that boy say Katara is sexy!_ Sokka's eyes then bulged again at another thought sneaking into his brain. _Haru was checking my little sister's body! That-_

Sokka was cut off from his thoughts when Toph started yelling at Haru. Aang's thoughts were interrupted by Haru who was now talking about _there_ make believe date. Zuko was also pulled from his thoughts as well.

Haru was looking nervously down to his feet describing his and Katara's date mumbling. The only ones who could hear him were him and Toph. He really is starting to think if Toph is really a good person or just a very evil person hiding in a sweet looking girl. Right now and until his whole life he will try to not get drag into this game. Ever. He would even try to fight Toph.

Haru suddenly stop because of Toph. She started yelling.

"You. Need. To. Say. It. Loud. And. Clear. So. Everyone. Can. Hear. You!" Toph yelled at Haru. She stopped at each word pronouncing it loud and clear so she can make her point. Haru shook his head rapidly agreeing with her.

Everyone in the circle now was paying much more attention to Haru because if Toph yelled it must be important.

Haru took a deep breath but hesitated a bit but wishing that something would happen that moment and somehow his wish came true cause he was about to speak until there was a loud boom. Big pieces of earth were crumbling down toward the Gaang ready to squish them into pancakes. Everyone got up in horror dodging the falling boulders.

A rock was heading to where Katara was standing. She looked up horrified too stun to move. First minute she was staring death at the face then she felt someone lunge for her and she tumbled with that person. She heard the rocks crash at the place she once stood. She looked up too see who saved her. When she looked up she was staring into warm gold eyes meeting her blue ones. Her mind finally clicked that these gold eyes belonged to the banished prince. She gave him an angry look and ran from his caring embrace. Before she was a few inches away she heard him mutter, "Your welcome."

Zuko got up and dusted his self from the ground. He saw that the waterbender and the rest of the Gaang were trying to get Appa in the cave that Toph made. More rocks were tumbling down toward Zuko but he got out of the way in time. He ran to where the group was ready to escape until he heard a familiar laugh. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned around.

There on the railing of a firenation battleship was a girl wearing a firenation battle suit. Her bangs were whipping in the wind. In her eyes there was a look of death and power she held in her eyes. On her face there was a cruel smirk plastered on her face.

Zuko glared at the girl. In his eyes were hatred and determination. "Azula," Zuko growled out her name with force. He said her name like it is a curse. A curse with deadly consequences.

Azula stared at her weak brother. "Miss me big brother."

**Yeah yeah I know what the hell is this? This is suppose to be a Truth or Dare story but what is a story without a little twist? Oh I know this is short but I'll try to make it longer next time. Now I am ready for your hate reviews. The truth or Dare will continue again but just more evil and cruel. I just love saving the best for last.**

**I need to ask each of you two questions. **

**Q1: Do you want Suki and Hakoda in here? If you do then which should come first Suki or Hakoda?**

**Q2: What else kind of twist can you come up with? Must be about either jealousy, drama, hurt, comedy, ect. If its good enough I might just put it in future chapters.**

**P.S If any mistake plz tell me! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6: Sibling Rivalry

**NOTE: **Zuko and Aang already learned the true meaning of fire with Ran and Shaw (dragons). Sokka and Zuko never went to the boiling Rock nor did they save Suki and Hakoda. The Southern Raiders did not happen either since Katara still kind of hates Zuko's gut so that still means their ninja mission had not happen….yet.

**Disclaimer:** I DO OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER!

**Azula:** (glaring at me) What did you say?

**Me:** (In the corner holding a bat) I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Oh I want to thank **Cococream17 **because her review made my day so far! And trust me it was really long! But I'm still glad that all of you read this story! This story has the most reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sibling Rivalry**

The sun started to rise over the horizon lighting up the once dark time into a new day. This day seemed not too happy. Instead everyone was tense and ready. If they relax it would mean they are vulnerable to the enemy. None of them wanted that.

The girl at the railing was looking at her blood red fingernails just doing that out of boredom. While she was inspecting her nails she spoke mostly to her brother, "Well isn't this a good time for a family visit."

Her brother just glared at her with hatred tinted in his gold eyes. "What do you want Azula?" He spat at her. In his mind he knew what Azula wanted but he wanted to hear it from her mouth. There were many questions swarming in Zuko's mind. How did she find them? Who told her? Did Mai tell her? Zuko mentally winced at Mai's name. Maybe Zuko put to much information in his little letter.

Azula still was looking at her nails calmly, even though she noticed how much Zuko put as much hatred spread his words. "Can't I just visit my dear old brother?"

"What do you want?" Zuko repeated his question. He hated it when Azula would say something else when it is already oblivious to everyone else.

"I guess I can't." Azula turned her attention to her weak brother. "Isn't it obvious? I came for the Avatar." Her eyes quickly spotted the Avatar. He was shielding the watertribe peasant girl behind him protectively. Her eyes darted away from him once again planted on her brother. "But father would be please to know that I had also captured a traitor along with the little Avatar's friends."

Seeing her brother again she could see he had changed. Very much so, but she knew she could beat him. He was no match for her. But still there was something in the traitor's eyes that was different. She didn't know what but she knew he had gotten stronger not in muscles but in firebender. But it still won't scare the confident girl.

The banished prince clenched his jaw. His eyes narrowed looking deep into Azula's deadly gaze. "You're not taking anyone."

The waterbender looked at Zuko's expression from behind the monk's protected stance. She was very well surprised at the ex-prince. Yes, she was still mad at the boy- wait no he was a man. He has showed over the past few days that he had grown from the cold hearted, ruthless, uncaring, anger-problem boy to this confident, strong, brave, caring, brilliant young man. But still Katara is still skeptical. She doesn't know why but she is still mad at him.

Azula's smirk appeared on her pale face. "We will see about that." She turned her eyes on the monk without moving her neck. "Mai, Ty Lee get out here," Azula demanded.

The ex-prince face was in shock. Of course he remembered Mai. He was just thinking about her. He remembered what he written to Mai in the letter he wrote. The letter he left breaking up with her so she can go and teach the Avatar firebending. So that he can defeat Ozai and finaaly end this horrid war.

Azula saw her brother's face from the corner of her eyes. His face was a look of horror. She smirked mentally. Of course she knew why. It was all because of Mai. She knew that Zuko would soon leave the palace to train the child who people actually called the Avatar. Azula's thoughts were filled with disgust. The Avatar was only a mere child.

She knew that he would have to break up with Mai to do so, so that is what he did. It was simple to know what were Zuko's intentions were just by looking at Zuko's movements and facial expressions. But his eyes gave everything away altogether. Azula was observant to everything around her. She knew peoples weaknesses just by their actions. And right now Zuko's weakness was Mai. That was only one of many faults of Zuko. The only reason she brought Mai was just for this act only. He would be so busy with Mai he well as might just forget that Azula and Ty Lee were there also.

A girl in pink came out from behind Azula with a small smile on her pretty face. Her braided ponytail was blowing along with the wind. Her pink outfit fluttered around her. The girl's smile got wider when her eyes landed on Zuko. She missed him. He had changed a lot but he was still her friend. Yes he has anger issues and his aura is always red and black but she stilled cared. She did not care that he had went to join the Avatar and his cute friend. But she felt heart broken when he just left. He didn't even say goodbye.

Another young girl came out behind Azula. Her face held no emotion. Her face was like stone, hard and unmoving. But if you look into her eyes there were many emotions mixed into one. Her all black outfit reached to the railing's floor. Her hands were on her sides. Her right hand held an object between her fingers. When the wind blew on her sleeves you can visibly see a reflection bouncing of a metal object.

Zuko looked straight into Mai's golden eyes. They were not those warm color that he saw every time he looked into them. Her gold gaze could match Azula's all the emotions were visible right now. There was anger and hatred with a hint of love and betrayal found in Mai's eyes. Zuko looked away from her gaze to her right hand that held the object. His eyes widen.

The object Mai held was not her regular weapons instead it was a dagger. Mai held it tighter ready to release the item at one person and one person only.

Zuko.

"What's wrong _brother_, Tiger-Cat got your tongue?" Azula taunted.

Zuko left Mai's eyes to his little sister. An unreadable expression sketched on his face. Even his eyes held nothing. Azula mentally cursed. If she can't see any emotion she doesn't know what Zuko is planning. So she made the first move.

She shot a fireball at Zuko and jumped of the railing of the battleship. Mai and Ty Lee followed after. Today was going to be brutal.

* * *

**The End For Now**

Imma gonna save the epic fight later. For now enjoy this chapter. I know short because today is my little brother's B-Day! He is turning three.

Here are some questions. I am going to put up questions now and each one will give you two points _(I know lame but my friend made me so deal with it. She thought I might get more reviews so yeah)._ Who has the most points from this chapter will get a preview for the next chapter.

**1. What episode did the song 'Brave Little Soldier Boy' came along?**

**2. What is the name of Katara's mother's killer?**

**3. What is the name of the dude who is with On Ji in the episode, The Headband?**

**4. What episode was Sokka stuck in the ground talking to his friend, Foo-foo-cuddly-poops **_(I think I spelled it right)_**? **

**P.s** DON'T CHEAT!

_(I know lame questions and way to easy but to bad. All I can think of) _


	8. Chapter 7: Epic Fight

**Answers: **1) The Tales of Ba Sing Se -Iroh's song- 2) Yon Ra 3) Hide 4) Bitter Work

I didn't want to give you people sneak peaks because I kept changing my mind on how I want it to be.

**xXSorryMaiZukosMineXx -** You have answered all correctly. Here is a big freakin cookie and Zuko is mine! JK

**CatDawg14-** You are also a winner!Thx for your review and I hope this fight scene is as epic as you hope. *hands over cookie*

**Zutara-forever17- **Yeah I know these were so easy and you answered all the questions right but you know I try. *gives cookie*

**Firelady Jennay- **Winner! oh and I will go back to the truths and dares soon. *evil laugh* very soon and they will be so cruel you might hate me. But don't hate but you can but I won't like it so don't hate but I won't stop you from hating me but just don't hurt me too badly if you decide to hurt me.

**AnnaAze**- You are also a winner! *here cookie*. Do you really think Mai would steep so low to kill Zuko? Hmm...you know she just might but then we would all make a anti-Mai group and hunt her down for killing Zuzu. Mai is still cool though but not with Zuko.

**Yogogirl13**- Hey you did win! your XLLLLLLL cookie! Thxs for reviewing. It means so much

**Disclaimer:**_ I Don't own anything...except my shoes, shirts, pants, computer, house, ect._

_sorry for taking so long I was busy on a project, school, homwork, chores, test, teachers, and other stuff you really don't care about._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Epic Fight**

Azula shot a blue fireball that was heading straight to Zuko. Once she shot it she jumped of the railing with Ty Lee and Mai trailing behind her.

Zuko quickly swatted his little sister's attack like it was some annoying spider-fly, in this case Azula was somewhat like that.

Azula landed just one feet from her big brother. A smirk was etched across her pale face. She was just standing there, her eyes looking deep into her brother's golden eyes, trying to find a secret that is just eager to some out, to be free, unhidden.

The banished prince was trying so hard to keep himself closed and unemotional. He tried so hard to keep a secret a secret. But sometimes secrets don't long want to be secrets. Secrets can be a deadly weapon to the person who is trying to keep it hidden. This is what Azula wanted from Zuko. His secrets.

His eyes were open and so filled with information like a treasure chest full of gold and jewels. This was gold to her. Azula kept digging in. She thought she saw something but as fast as she landed, Zuko had his fist full of fire ready to strike. A blur of objects flew through the air. Suddenly, Zuko was held against the stone wall behind him with silver red stilettos.

Mai was in a crouching position with her right hand stretched out in front of her. Her face was emotionless, her eyes showed nothing. Her skill with sharp objects was a very deadly fascination. Mai's left hand still held the magnificent dagger.

The Fire Nation princess smiled wide, watching her brother's eyes filled with suprise. Azula quickly placed her eyes on the boy with the blue arrow tattoos. She was now focused on one thing and one thing only.

The Avatar.

Katara watched in horror as Zuko was held on the wall. _I need to do something! I need to help out here._ Katara thought. _I need to do something. _

Her clear blue eyes quickly made there way to the fountain that still contains water. Her arms move naturally and gracefully, making her hands flow like a gentle river flowing down the green plains. From the corner of her eye she saw the Fire Nation princess running toward Aang, who was just in front of her. With a quick motion of her hand a thin line of water was heading straight for Azula's leg.

Azula ran toward the Avatar with her two fingers sticking out from both hands dragging behind her. The blue flames on her fingertips looking like daggers. Her face was thinking. Her eyes focused on her target ready to strike. She was so focused she almost didn't see the thin water reaching for her leg. Almost.

She had noticed the waterbender behind the Avatar, moving her arms and hands in a bending formation. It was barely noticeable but the child prodigy saw. She saw everything. _Fool, a little water can't stop me._

Her amber eyes looked quickly to the strip of water then to the waterbending peasant. A smirk apperaed on her determine face.

The waterbender looked confuse. _One second her eyes were looking at Aang, now me! What gives? _Katara didn't understand until it happened.

Azula pushed up her left leg on her tip toes, doing one flip in the air with her left leg stretching out. She landed on her palms. Pushing up with as much force, she landed in a crouching position with her left hand wide open and streched out. Her right hand was held back in a tight fist. With a swift move, her fisted hand moved forward and blue circles of flames was heading straight at Aang, who just in time twirled his hand in a sort of pinwheel motion extinguishing the flames.

Katara moved from behind Aang running closer to the fountain to get more water to bend.

* * *

"Boomerang, its time fore battle!" Sokka lift his boomerang up into the sky proud of his chosen weapon. He loved his boomerang since he was little kid. He was proud of his acheivement. A foot made contact to Sokka's boomerang, knocking it out of his hand. It skidded to a stop just ten inches from the rocky cliff. "My boomerang!"

"Hey Cutie." Sokka turned his head a little to see a baby face girl grinning happily. Sokka gave a little wave with his hand, which made the pink girl happy. With a quick movement, her foot made contact with his thick skull.

Sokka stumbled down.

Ty Lee was about to strike down on the Water tribe warrior's shoulder. He quickly moved to the side.

"Stop moving," Ty Lee grunted.

"Like." Sokka moved to the right avoiding Ty Lee's fingers. "I'm." He moved his right arm quickly away. "Gonna." Sokka lifted his leg trying to strike at Ty Lee but failed, when she moved out of the way. "Listen." She striked down on Sokka's throat but he ducked in time. "To" He turned on his stomach crawling fast. He moved right and left side to side making sure that the acrobat didn't strike him just yet. "You!"

With that, the Water Tribe warroir felt the rumbling of the ground below him. He heard the acrobatic let out a small yelp. He turned his head around and saw her fly though the air hitting her back against a stone pillar.

Sokka's eyes darted to the dust cloud to the small blind earthbender who was smirking. Sokka smiled and ran up to Toph.

"Hey Snoozles." Toph slid her feet to the side then stomping on the ground, lifting up a big peice of earth. She threw it at Ty Lee. Luckily acrobatic girl got out of the way before she was crushed.

"Um...Hey Toph." Sokka smiled at the earthbender.

"Since we're done with the hellos, I think you need to get your boomerang." Sokka just nodded.

* * *

"Mai why?" Zuko's golden warm eyes looked in Mai's cold ones. He couldn't believe that she is still with Azula. Yeah they're best friends but still.

Mai looked at him. The unemotional looked at. really looked at him. And maybe for the first time ever, her face actually showed something. Her mouth was in a sneer. Hr eyes narrowed like slits. Somehow she looked like Azula, her best friend. "You betrayed me."

Zuko blinked ones. "I had to." With that he moved his foot forward releasing a red fireball. With aloud grunt he released his arms from the stone wall approaching Mai slowly.

Mai jumped over the fireball. her black dress flew around her in the air. Her black raven hair waved all around her head. She landed on the heels of her feet. she was about to release her small knives before her ex-boyfriend spoke.

"Mai, I know you hate me now, but trust me I still care about you. Thats why I'm here. Now tell me. Why are _you_ here?" Zuko was in a firebending position not letting his guard don for a second. Even if this is his ex-girlfriend. He knows the danger and he is not risking it.

She blinked once, twice, three times. She knows why Azula is here. That was simple. Azula was here for the Avatar. Mai's eyes turned to where Aang was, he was fighting of Azula's attacks with a little air there, little earth there, little water there, and...Fire. _How could that kid ever be the Avatar! All he cares about is playing games and that water peasant. _Mai thought bitterly. _But he has gotten stronger I have to admit. Even the look on Azula's face knows that._

Her eyes turned back to her ex-boyfriend. Her eyes were now closed shut. Her face was once again hard and unmoving. _Why am I here?_ That question still remained. She knew why Ty Lee was there. She was here just to see that watertribe warrior. But why was Mai here? To fight? She didn't want to left behind? She didn't want to left alone? Maybe just to see Zuko again?

Mai missed Zuko. That letter hurt her but she would never admit it. She won't admit that he was the only person Mai actually...loved. _That was foolish! _Mai thought. L_oving someone can put you through a lot of pain._ Mai would never admit it. She won't.

The long silence between them seemed unending. Mai kept thinking it through. Zuko was still in a defensive position, ready.

"Sokka you idiot!" A sudden loud yelled burst through the long silence of the two on-again-of-again-couple.

Zuko turned to see Toph, the little blind girl, narrowing her eyes at the stupid watertribe warrior. _Sokka must have done something terrible to get that glare from Toph. _Zuko was actually amused by this.

Mai never turned her head to see the little blind girl. When Zuko turned to look she saw she had a chance. He let is guard for one second and now its the moment to strike.

She started running towards her ex-boyfriend, silently. When she was closed enough, her shiny stilettos shot from her sleeve piercing Zuko's tattered clothes against the stone floor. Once she did that she saw pink clothe at the corner of her eyes.

* * *

"Sokka you idiot!" the small little earthbender was glaring at the watertribe warrior. "How could you be so stupid!" Toph has never said anybodies real name much but sometimes when she does she is _really_ mad.

"Sorry Toph." Sokka looked scared at that moment. "I didn't know I was going to hit The Duke!" Sokka flared his hands above him with his boomerang in his hands.

Toph looked at him can not believing it. _Snoozles__ just got his freakin boomerang back and when he there it to hit Ty Lee it missed and hit The Duke instea__d! _Toph thought irritated.

"Toph I didn't know!" Sokka yelled. "She moved out the way before it could hit her!"

"You know what! You are-" before she could finish Haru came into the conversation.

"Toph. Sokka. Ty lee!" Those were the only things he uttered before he rushed over to The Duke checking if he is ok.

Toph started grumbling. She was feeling the vibrations through he ground feeling Ty Lee's footsteps heading to two other figures. One was That gloomy girl and the the was Sparky.

Sokka was running straight to them with his boomerang raise high.

Toph stayed still sliding her two feet to the side. She was in a form of a sitting position in this air. Her two arms were on her side, her hands were in a tight fist. With one move she lift her left leg kicking into the ground with the heel of her feet. A trail of rocks was heading for Ty Lee's feet, which came in time. The acrobat was in a split. Of course it did not hurt her. The girl was a freakin acrobat!

Mai turned around to see Ty Lee do a split. Ty Lee was about to strike Zuko but the boy with the wolftail and the blind girl came and ruined it. Mai turned to face Zuko. He was looking at Sokka and Toph. He seemed happy.

Sokka was kicked at a stone pillar knocking his head. Hurting himself. He got back up again and this time looked at his boomerang then all around him. He was calculating the position to hit someone with the boomerang.

* * *

Haru rushed to The Duke's side. Haru examined the little ex- freedom fighter. "He's unconscious." With that said he felt a foot make contact with his head. He didn't have a chance to feel the pain yet. Once he got hit he fell right next to The Duke.

"Hmm...Two down." The Fire Nation Princess smiled. "Or should I say three." Her attention was on the boy who was in the wheelchair. He sat there watching what he just saw. He couldn't run but he can ride.

Teo wheeled of to the opposite direction of Azula. _Where do I go? _Before he really knew what happen Azula grabbed onto the wheelchair hard so he would not escape.

"Your not going anywhere." Azula sneered.

"Thats what you think!" A splash of after hit Azula knocking her down.

Before Azula landed on her bottom, she catching herself by doing one backflip. Once she landed she glared at the waterbender."I think it would be best if you get out of my way."

The Avatar was checking on The ex-freedom fighter, the male earthbender, and the wheelchair controller.

The waterbender glared back at the firebender. water flowed up in the air around her. Her arms were bended, her fingers were scrunched up in different movements. "Thats never going to happen."

Azula then smirked. "Thats what you think." Thats when Katara fell on the floor her arms unmoving.

* * *

Toph was about to crush Ty Lee but then she got up and she was running straight for the earthbender. Toph was about to throw another boulder at the acrobat she was hit with stilettos. it held her against the stone wall.

Ty Lee hurridly rushed to Toph quickly jabbing on her soft spots before she would bend. Toph stayed tacked on the wall unmoving.

"You can't do this!" Toph yelled. Her hands or feet can't move but her mouth can. "Stop this! This ain't fair!"

Ty Lee looked at the earthbender felling sorry and sad. She didn't want to do this at all. She didn't want to hurt the girl. She was feeling guilty.

"Ty Lee, make her shut up." Mai yelled at her. And that is what Ty Lee did. Made Toph shut up by hitting her in the face with her fist hearing a disturbing cracking sound.

The ex-prince was horrified. Ty lee just knocked out Toph. Before he would start streaming out curses he saw that Ty lee was now making her way to where Katara was standing. Now he was really horrified he didn't know he felt like he should get up andd fiht Ty lee with his own hands wishing to keep Katara safe. Something came over him.

He was about to get up before Mai held him down with her foot.

Zuko watched in horror as Ty lee Chi Blocked Katara's bending and her arms. "Katara!" He yelled as he watched katara slowly dropping onto the stone floor. In Zuko's eyes it seemed everything was in slow motion. when her limp body hit the floor, the loud thump echoed in Zuko's ears. The water she was waterbending dropped all around her body. Not one drop fell on her.

Mai didn't smile or anything. She just looked at Zuko. Before she knew what happen something sharped hit her head making Mai tumble to the ground.

Zuko looked where Sokka was standing. He looked smug. For once he admit that he wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Aang saw Katara falling onto the ground feeling himself getting angry. He knew that anger would make you do unspeakable things so tried to keep it down. Aang rushed over to Katara.

Azula smirked as the watertribe peasant girl laid on the ground unmoving. _Thats for getting in my way._

at the corner of her eyes she the the avatar coming toward her with his own fire._ Hmm...Let's fight this fire to fire_. Azula thought smugly.

Soon they were in a battle. different shapes and sizes of fireballs was heading toward each other. Aang would duck and Azula would extinguish his flame by blocking them.

* * *

Ty Lee saw what happened to Mai so she joined in the fight. bothe mai and Ty Lee had there own fight to handle.

While all that was happening Teo was looking at everybody not knowing what to do. Poor thing.

Aang was knocked out by Azula and Sokka was hit with a blue fireball that made him have a blackout.

Zuko was the only one left now. Mai knocked him down holding out the dagger in her hands she grabbed his shirt a pirced the dagger throught the cloth and whispered in his eyes.

"I came for you." With that Mai kicked him at the head.

Zuko just blacked out.

...**Later On**...

...

...

...

..

.

Toph finally woke up and she started panicing. "I can't see!"

"Toph...um...Your blind." Aang said uneasily.

"Wow Twinkletoes I never noticed." Toph replied sarcastically. toph was getting fustrated. she was about to yell at aang again until she thought better of it and asked something else. "Hey Twinkles. How many people are in here?"

"Its only us two." Aang replied. "Oh and Toph. You feet are covered by Ty Lee's pink shoes and also tied on your legs. Your hands are in pink small mittens and also tied with strong rope."

Toph rolled her eyes. "I know that Twinkles."

"Umm...oh then never mind."

Toph didn't replie. She just sat there thinking. Toph was about to say something else until Aang spoke.

"I'm in chains if you were wondering."

_Shoot, Twinkles beat me to it. _"Can you read minds now?"

"No. But I know you Toph." Aang had a big grin on his face looking at Toph.

"If I wasn't trapped like a wild Saber-Tooth-Moose-Lion I would punch you in the arm." Toph smiled a small smile. Her picked up something from the otherside of the wall hearing people shouting and screming. "Twinkles do you hear that?"

"Hear what Toph? I don't-" a loud yell was heard. "Now I hear it. And it sounds like Katara." Aang felt happy inside. He finally knew that Katara was ok, safe, and angry. "Why do you think she's yelling?"

_Of course he knows Katara's voice. He had a big crush on her for crying out loud!_ Toph thought bitterly. Toph heard another yell from the otherside knowing that voice anywhere. _She's trapped with Zuko! Oh this is priceless! _Toph looked at Aang. "I think thats Sokka." She lied easily. Its so great that she can get away with lieing then anyone else in the group. It felt like she had the power.

"Oh." That shut Aang right up. _She is in good hands then. They just have a sibling rivalry thats all._

* * *

When Katara woke up she found herself laying on the ex-prince lap. She froze in place. She heard his soft heavy breathing from above her. Katara thought that he was sleeping. She slowly lifted herself up happy that she can move her arms.

She looked around her seeing she was in a small metal room with no windows and only one door. she got up slowly crossing the small enclosure with three long strides to the door. To her dismay, there was no handle inside. The wterbender kept on looking around for anything. It just might help somehow.

"Your up." Katara turned to Zuko, who was staring at her with his golden eyes. His voice was a little scratchy.

"Your awake." Katara said back. She was looking at Zuko's face avoiding his eyes. She serched for something, anything. Anything about where they are.

"I was never asleep." Zuko replied.

Katara's eyes widen. She just thought that he was sleeping it seemed like it. Zuko smirked at her and that annoyed the waterbender really much. "How did Azula find us? Did you tell her?" Katara was blaming Zuko for what had happened.

Now Zuko was the one surprised. "Why would I tell Azula? Don't you trust me? I'm on your side now." Zuko said evenly not letting the waterbender get on his nerves.

Her hands were on her hips. "Then how did she find us?"

The firebender shrugged. "Don't know."

Now Katara was getting really angry. She wanted answers and she wanted it now. "Tell me Zuko." Katara paced in the small room. "Did you leave anything? Did you slip something out?" Katara was looking at the ex-prince looking at his face change emotion.

Zuko looked guilty. "I left a letter for Mai."

Now we are getting somewhere. Katara thought. "What was the letter?"

The banished prince was about to speak what was in the letter but then he chose otherwise. He looked at Katara in the eye. "Why should I tell you?"

Katara glared at him. "So you did tell them where we were going!" She yelled at him.

Zuko suddenly stood up. "I already said I didn't!"

"Why would I trust you?"

"Because I helped you fight!" Zuko replied back. He was getting angry but he didn't want to hurt Katara.

"Then why did we lose?" Katara shot back.

"I tried my best. Give me that much." Zuko crossed his arms across his chest. "Besides you knocked out."

Katara was fuming. She wished she had water right now. "So, you did too!"

"I know I did. I didn't say I didn't." Zuko tilted his head.

"Your impossible!" Katara waved her arms up in the air, yelling at him

"Your a water tribe peasant!" Zuko yelled back.

"Well at least my sibling ain't a nut case!"

"Lucky my sibling is not an idiot!"

* * *

While Zuko and Katara were fighting in another room there was tension in the silence air in another room.

Sokka glared at Haru from across the little metal room. Haru was avoiding Sokka's piercing gaze. "So...Haru you like my sister, huh?" Haru didn't answer. "So you like checking out guys with younger sisters?" Haru stayed quiet. "Why don't you check out Azula? She is Zuko's little sister." Haru ignored that. "Same age as Katara too."

Haru hated this. He wished he was knocked out right now. He didn't want to hear Sokka's complains. P_lease make Sokka shut up. _Haru thought.

"Maybe you can describe how pretty she is and how she makes your heart beat like a drum." Sokka crossed his arms across his chest. "Or you can descibe about your date. That might make you feel better."

_Oh please shut him up._

* * *

"So...How did you get knocked out?" Teo was looking at The Duke. The ex-freedom fight sat down in front of Teo, who sat in his wheelchair, just staring at each other, talking about the fight.

The Duke shrugged. "Sokka hit me with his boomerang." The Duke then asked a question to Teo. "How did you get captured?"

Teo shrugged. "I couldn't run."

* * *

**Well this is the end of the chapter for now. I gave you all a long one to read. Hope you liked. Oh and i have a epic plan for them. Trust me just trust me.**

**There would be more Taang, Zutara, Sokka and Haru intense moments, and more talks with Teo and the Duke.**

**Review please**

**Oh I want to thank SpazzyChick for her review again. (Cool that you changed your name)**

**P.S tell me for mistakes. don't have time for checking them.**


	9. XxWarningxX

I am soooooo sorry! I have no excuse for not UD. I can say I have forgotten about this, I was having writing block, tests were keeping me busy, for some time internet didn't work, and family problems.

I didn't give up on this story yet. For some days or months I have written some things and I have to UD them somewhere this week. Not today or tomorrow but somewhere this week.

I'm worried right now because I don't know how many of you are still sticking with me but I do hope it is most of you. If you're still there please, I beg of you please review this page. If many of you are not even reading this story anymore then ok. I didn't write this for more views but because I needed to write.

My writing has gotten better I must say but like I to say, "Not good enough."

This is just really quick.

Please don't be mad. I am already mad at myself.

If anyone wants to help than send a message or something. I'm still busy though but I have more time now.

-Stephanie

**Excerpt of next chapter**:

"Oh come on Mai! Boats are great. Boats seem to sunrise me because they are so heavy but are so light when on water. The water seems to be gently carrying this ship." The acrobat placed her left foot down and did the same with the right. The pink girl was now standing looking out the same window the goth girl is looking out from. Her eyes scanned the blue ocean with a smile on her clear face. "It's like a lover holding up it's other half."

_Ty Lee is always so optimistic_. Mai thought. _That's one of the things I hate about her_. The goth girl stayed quiet not wanting to ruin Ty Lee's optimistic dream.

The Fir Nation princess turned her head looking at the pink girl's braid with her eye brows raised. "And when the lover is done using it's mate, the lover with drag it down to the dark depths letting it go. Forever lost."

The acrobat faced the child prodigy. Her smile was gone and her eyes serious. "Forever lost but never forgotten."


	10. Chapter 8: Metal Rooms

**Again I am so sorry! Here is the chapter you have been waiting for! (If you are still there)**

**I don't own Avatar or the characters! Still wish I do though...**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Metal Rooms**

"Princess, we are almost home." The Fie Nation soldier spoke fast and clear hoping he pleased the princess with the news. With a respectful bow he left the room in a hurry, scared he might be punished.

_Home_. The princess though. _Soon everywhere will be home._ She smirked. She sat on a red cloth covered chair in the middle of the metal room. Her golden eyes scanned the room looking at random placed knick knacks on metal shelves. One side of the metal room hung a Fire Nation symbol proudly showing off. It's color can be seen easily. The symbol shows that the Fire Nation went so far to be so great. Ready for any attack and ready for anyone who dares rebels.

On the ground lay pink cushions and upon those cushions a girl dress in pink sat with both of her feet held behind her neck. She was flexible no doubt. With one sift move her feet were removed from their earlier resting place. With a sigh she formed an arc with her body. With a light push of her toes, she was in a handstand.

"Finally. I hate being on a boat. Boats seem so unstable. No wonder it was so easy to defeat those water people." A girl dressed in black sat on a couch looking into the water with a bored expression.

After they took the Avatar and his friends, Azula decided to sail on a boat because there was serious damage due to the fight. To play it safe the princess looked for the closet beach where she knew a Fire Nation ship would be.

"Oh come on Mai! Boats are great. Boats seem to suprise me because they are so heavy but are so light when on water. The water seems to be gently carrying this ship." The acrobat placed her left foot down and did the same with the right. The pink girl was now standing looking out the same window the goth girl is looking out from. Her eyes scanned the blue ocean with a smile on her clear face. "It's like a lover holding up it's other half."

_Ty Lee is always so optimistic_. Mai thought. _That's one of the things I hate about her_. The goth girl stayed quiet not wanting to ruin Ty Lee's optimistic dream.

The Fire Nation princess turned her head looking at the pink girl's braid with her eye brows raised. "And when the lover is done using it's mate, the lover with drag it down to the dark depths letting it go. Forever lost."

The acrobat faced the child prodigy. Her smile was gone and her eyes serious. "Forever lost but never forgotten."

**Aang and Toph's Room **

"Sooo..." The last airbender said aloud. "How is everything?" His eyes looked into the blind eyes of the earthbender.

The once great earthbender now sat wrapped up like some sort of present. "What do you think Twinkles?" She sighed afterwards.

The airbender tilted his head to the side. Even though the blind girl couldn't see he smiled wide. "Well you seem great to me Toph!"

"Oh?" The earthbender challenged. "In what way makes you think I'm feeling great?"

The airbender was still smiling. "Well, you're not hurt. You're not alone either because you are with me and I'm glad about that."

Toph didn't say anything. It was true. She just knew. She didn't even once doubt him. Her mind was rushing and her heart was beating. _This doesn't mean anything. We're friends and thats how friends are suppose to act. Nothing special about that. _The bounded girl's mind went adrift. _Besides he's in love with Katara_. That's when her thoughts became bitter.

"You look good too! Even if your all bundled up." The young monks words were replayed in the blind girl's mind. All her earlier thoughts were washed away leaving a warm little feeling.

"Thanks Twinkles."

**Zuko and Katara's Room**

In the metal room the Firebending teen stood awake never sleeping once the whole night. With a sigh he took a deep breath. His muscles began to strengthen and his heart became to race because he cold feel the sun rising just outside this metal cage. His golden eyes looked around just hoping he could just see the sun just for a second. Instead his eyes wondered to the waterbending girl laying on his lap.

Her brown locks were spread all wild and crazy on the ex-prince's lap. Her blue eyes were closed behind her eyelids. Her mouth gaped open coming out steady and easily. Her brown hands were gripping the fire teen's clothes.

He remembered why she was laying on his lap. During the night the Waterbending girl fell asleep on the rough metal floor. She was thrashing about in her sleep with a uncomfortable look on her face. With a act of kindness the golden eyed boy made his way toward the blue eyed girl wanting her to be okay. Zuko was actually suprise when she instantly stopped her thrashing and went on with her sleep with a peaceful expression on her face.

Zuko's pale hand slowly began to caress Katara's hair. Beneath his hand her hair were so soft but also full of knots. He didn't really care how many knots as long he was touching it. With a quick realization he had stopped immediately bringing back his hand.

A few more minutes pass and soon the girl on his lap started to move. With a groan escaping her mouth her head looked up with her blue eyes looking into the golden ones of Zuko's. Her eyes started to get wide and looked around at where she was sleeping. Getting up quickly, she made her way to the other side of the metal room.

"Good morning," Zuko's groggy voice echoed inside the small space.

Her head turned back, "Good morning too." Her head then cocked to the side. "Did you sleep?"

Zuko's eye brow raised, "No."

The waterbending girl just nodded and looked away. The ex-prince looked away to the metal door just waiting. Not knowing exactly why but he was waiting.

"Thank you." Zuko smiled despite himself. It felt nice being appreciated from time to time, especially from the stubborn blue eyed girl.

**Sokka and Haru's room**

"... when is the food arriving..." The wolf tail boy paced his metal room. Haru rolled his eyes. Sokka has been murmuring about food after he ranted about Haru and Katara.

"Just wait awhile later. It will soon come" _I hope_. Sokka then stopped and looked at the eyes of the boy in front of him. His glare was piecing the other boy's head but never showed it.

With a plop the blue eyed boy sat at the corner of the metal room with his arms across his chest looking grumpy.

_Please let the food arrive_. Even if Sokka was sometimes a pain he was a great leader... sometimes.

**Teo and The Duke's Room**

Those two were sleeping soundly and peacefully. Nothing so odd. The Duke laid on Teo looking like a wolf-bear. Trust me it was just adorable.

...

...

...

"Princess we are arriving to the port of the Fire Nation." The same guard that arrived earlier that day then scurried back. The princess smiled, she could see the smile on her father's face looking proud. She did what her brother failed to do. Zuko shouldn't even be called Azula's older brother. He was anything but.

The black covered female stood up from where she was. "Finally land."

When the metal boat landed on the port of their homeland Ty Lee cartwheeled out the door.

* * *

**That was it for now. I am going to UD more often. It's just that school has been in the way. I finished this chapter and now I got to go and finish my HW. **

**I hope every one is satisfied. I'm going to re upload old chapters to fix some stupid mistakes. Also sorry this is short!**

**Have a awesomesause day! :D :D :D**

**For fun who is your top five characters of A:TLA?**

**REVIEW MY LOVES ;) **


End file.
